One is Better than Two
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: The Kagamine twins are on war! Why won't they? They have to share everything and that is annoying. Playful fate. Something happens that will ruin their  peaceful  war. lenxrin, lenxmiku, lenxneru, rinxkaito, or mikuxkaito? rated T HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**One is Better than Two**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Yay! Yay! I am writing a Vocaloid FanFic! The first one I'll write! A bit twincest, but its LenxRin vs. LenxMiku vs. LenxNeru!_

_Hope you enjoy it~_

**PROLOUGE**

_Len's Point of View_

Share, share, share. Why do I always have to share everything with Rin? I got this awesome Christmas and birthday gift, but I have to share it with her. It's so hard to have a twin sister. She's very bossy and she won't let me have fun on my own. She kept on saying that me playing my electric guitar is super annoying. And she kept on posting nasty things about me in her Facebook accounts. And she had this friend, Akita Neru, that have a crush on me and it's so annoying. She would say, "How are you, Len~chan?" and act like my girlfriend though she's not. I don't really understand her. Why do I have to have a twin sister?

_Rin's Point of View_

I HATE MY TWIN BROTHER. He kept on playing this annoying electric guitar that Mom gave for him in our last birthday. And he kept on saying, "I hate it when you sing." That, of course, hurt a lot! Don't he know that his voice is a lot worse? His singing voice is abnormal; I've never heard of a boy that can hit very high notes. And he kept on pissing me off, he played nonsense pranks on me. Sometimes I just want to kill him. And I don't understand why Neru liked him so much. He's so bossy! And his friend, Kaito, have a crush on me that annoys me the most. I don't understand him. Why do I have to have a twin brother?

**Yay! I'm done at last! Nya~haha! **

**Sorry guys I guess it'll be days before I post chapter 1, I'm just too busy at school…. (School will end around April here) **

**Bye guys! Wait for the next chapter, okay? *sigh***

**Sayonara!~ ~  
**


	2. 1 Sibling Rivalry

**One is Better than Two**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Continued! I thought I won't be able to post chapter 1!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1**

Rin looked at the wall clock hanging against their wall and sighed. She doesn't understand why, but she feels so bored when Len's not around, bullying her, playing nasty pranks on her.

She stood up and took the laptop she shared with him from the closet. Maybe there is something that can be done on a boring afternoon. She envied her little twin brother because his friend, Kaito, can let anyone enter his house; while her friend, Neru, can not because her parents are strict about visitors. There are not much fun things to do in a Thursday afternoon after school but go to your friend's house.

She turned the laptop on and a while after that, she had wanted to throw it out the window. LEN DELETED HER USER ACCOUNT! Oh no, oh no, why did he? Another nasty prank? Why won't he just stop? She closed the laptop and slammed it to their bed (yes, "their" they also share that) and it's a good thing that the bed is soft and fluffy because if it's not, poor little laptop.

She pouted and sat in the corner of the room. She hates him! The only fun thing to do that she could ever think of is to play with the laptop. But Len ruined it all again. She have to think of a new payback – that's where the game of "Sibling Rivalry" starts… again.

"Riiin~!" she heard her mother call out sweetly. She entered the room and saw Rin sitting in the corner of the room. "Oh, my princess, what bothers you?"

"Len." She wanted to reply but she didn't because she knew how their mother wanted them to love each other as twins.

And speaking of the devil, Len entered the room. He was from Kaito's house, where he usually stays after school.

"Ah~ my little prince!" Mrs. Kagamine said and hugged Len, making him smirk.

"Hey, look outside," she told them after releasing Len. Rin ran to the window.

"Wow~" she can't believe what she saw. "A roadroller!"

"R-roadroller?" Len ran to the window and smiled. "Yes, it's a roadroller! Thank you Mom!"

"Wait a second," Mrs. Kagamine smiled at them. "I bought you this roadroller not for you to damage the neighbor hood like what you did a couple of months ago, okay? I just wanted to teach you something. And never drive the roadroller. Wait 'til we find a wide space or something for you. Fine with everyone?"

"Yes, Mom, yes! Thank you!" the twins hugged their mother tight.

"Okay, Mom will just cook dinner for you, I know you've been cooking dinner on your own for a long time now." Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine are always busy at work which is why they are always left at home on their own.

As soon as Mrs. Kagamine left, the twins exchanged a meaningful smile – one that they rarely have.

"I will ride the roadroller first once Mom said we finally can," Rin said.

"No way," Len demanded. "I am the boy here, I should—"

"I'm _older_ than you," Rin folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm still _taller_ than you."

"Height doesn't matter; age does."

Len rolled his eyes. It's not that he's giving up, he's just tired. He would still ride the roadroller first, no matter what Rin says.

"No matter what you say, I'll drive the roadroller _first._" He opened their closet (which, unfortunately, is another thing they shared) to get his – I mean their laptop.

"The laptop?" Rin asked, like she could read her brother's mind. "It's on the bed. I used it." She gave Len a glare. "You deleted my user account."

"Accident," Len replied quickly as he turned the laptop on, "And I'm glad I did it." Rin clenched her fists.

She wanted her account back, but she has no idea how. She doesn't even know Len's password in his account – wait, that's it!

She tried to find out what Len's password was, but his hands are too fast. Then his wallpaper caught her attention.

His wallpaper is a picture of her with a drawn mustache and devil horns, On top is a big red "I HATE RIN".

Finally. An excellent idea for a password, eh? Suddenly her mind is full of payback plans.

She looked at the roadroller outside. She watched it as it reflected the setting sun.

"I'll count on ya," she smiled.

Len heard it and tried to stop himself from laughing. Rin seemed to be talking to herself and it made her look funny.

"What?" she finally blurted out when she got annoyed by her brother.

"Nothing," Len finally laughed this time.

_I hate you!_ Rin just wanted to shout at him.

"Rin! Len! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Rin called out. She stuck out her tongue at Len before leaving the room.

**Okay! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!**

**That is an example of Len vs Rin. (Have you imagined Len's wallpaper?)**

**Feel free to review! I expect to be criticized and receive grammar lessons!**

**Sayonara~~**


	3. 2 Roadroller Craze!

**One is Better than Two**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Sorry guys I did not update fast enough… it's only 4 days but it felt like 4 months! Anyway, hope ya enjoy the story…. To the next chapter!_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yo, Len," Kaito, Len's best friend, greeted him at school the next morning.

"'Morning," he greeted back and smiled. "Have you done our homework in—"

"Nope," he got a quick reply from Kaito who ran to his seat to do his homework. Len shook his head.

"Good morning Len~chan!" the voice made him shiver. Neru. Why, why why? Why him?

Neru ran to him and hugged him very tight. He smirked and pulled away.

"Neru~~~!" he whined. "How many times will I tell you? You're not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Neru rolled her eyes. "I just love you, nothing's wrong with that, is there?"

"There is," he replied. "YOU ARE ANNOYING."

Neru didn't mind. She's been used to Len's mean words on her. Instead she took something from her bag and handed it to Len.

"Len~chan, look!" she smiled as she gave it to him. "These are sliced bananas coated with chocolate syrup! It's for you! Hope ya liked it!"

"Well, thanks," he said as he took it from Neru.

"DON'T DARE TAKE THAT!" it's Rin. "You have no right to get whatever she makes for you because you kept on saying mean things on her! Neru, why do you like this man? He doesn't even care for you!"

"Whatever," Len muttered.

"Well, I'll wait until he learns to love me," Neru seemed very proud of herself. "I'll make him realize that I'm the one for him. You'll learn to love me, won't you, Len?"

Len fell silent. He looked at the two blondes staring at him.

"I…." he started. "I… I don't know." He replied, and went out of the room.

"Len!" Neru tried to run after him, but….

"What is going on in here?" Ms. Megurine is right in the doorway where Len accidentally bumped on her while having an attempt to go outside.

"Ma'am, if you're only here, you must've seen it!" one student replied.

"It's so dramatic!"

"They probably forgot that they're at school."

"I admire Neru!"

"Yep, Neru is very positive!"

"W-what?" Neru can't understand.

"GO BACK TO YOUR PROPER SEATS EVERYONE!" Ms. Megurine told them, and everyone went back to their seat. "Okay, very good class. Now let's start the lesson."

The day went on smoothly until the last period. Rin is not in her seat nor in other parts of the school.

"Len~chan," Neru ran after Len who was going to Kaito's that afternoon. "Have you seen Rinny~chan?"

"Nope," he replied flatly. "And I don't care. You know I never did."

"Aren't you worried that you're sister might have been kidnapped or something?" Kaito asked him.

"She's in the campus the whole day," Len replied. "She's safe here. But if she's kidnapped, I'll call you and we'll celebrate."

"I don't think I'll want to celebrate her loss," Kaito glared at Len. "How could you ever say that?"

"He's such a mean brother, isn't he?" Neru folded her arms across her chest. "No wonder Rin always give you meaner paybacks. Don't worry, Len~chan, you're attitude is still changeable. Wait 'til we become a real couple."

"That will never happen," Len glared at her, then suddenly something struck his head. "Wait… Paybacks, eh? Neru, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Neru blushed.

"Just kidding," Len smirked. "Bye, Kaito, gotta go!"

"Wait, Len, what about Rin?" Kaito called him back.

"No worries, I know where she is!" Len shouted back as he went farther away.

However, back at the Kagamine residence, Rin climbed the roadroller and sighed. She felt like a fool. She skipped their Arithmetic class for a chance to be alone with her precious roadroller. No, make that their roadroller.

She stared at the roadroller controllers and smiled. She wanted the roadroller for herself that time. She just wanted to sit on it, to imagine driving it, without shouting at Len to get off the roadroller. Wait… she can actually do that! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? If she had, she must've started driving it instead of trying to get her user account back using Len's. She started the engine.

"What are you doing?" It's Len. Rin pouted.

"What do you want, _shota_ boy?" she asked, irritated.

"One, get off the roadroller," Len replied, "And two, DO NOT CALL ME A **SHOTA**!"

Rin giggled. She gripped the roadroller controllers.

"No way," Rin had that evil sneer on her face. "This is _my_ roadroller, I'll drive it whenever I wanted to."

"Wait 'til Mom finds this out," Len waved his yellow phone in front of Rin. Rin just laughed and moved the roadroller, accidentally squishing their neighbor's fence.

"Oops," Rin giggled again. "Look, Len, look at my powerful roadroller. It'll roll over where it wanted to roll over." She winked at him.

He climbed up to ride the roadroller, but failed when Rin moved it to the road. He ran after it and successfully climbed on it again.

"Get off my roadroller, Ms. Flatty!" he shouted at her.

"No! You get off here, little shota! This is mine!" Rin tried to push him off the machine.

They kept on arguing, not minding their neighbors that have been looking at them. Who won't? 14-year-old twins driving a roadroller? Very unrealistic, but the Kagamine twins proved that it's possible.

"This is my roadroller! Get off it! It's only for cute blondes!" Rin kept on pushing Len off the machine.

"I'm a blonde, can't you see? We're twins!"

"You're not cute!"

"I am!"

"Oh yes you're cute.. NOT!"

"Whatever," Len rolled his eyes and saw the scene before the moving roadroller: the road is turning right! "RIIINN!" He grabbed the controllers and accidentally turned it left.

"It's right, can't you see?" Rin yelled at him as she tried to turn the roadroller right which accidentally caused a lot of damage on the house standing on that corner of the road.

"What the…? You'll pay for this **** you ******* twins!" they heard the owner of the house screaming at them as they ran away, leaving the roadroller behind them.

* * *

Back at home, Len took their laptop to open his account in a social networking site. But after entering his password, he smirked because of what he saw on the screen.

"**Access Denied:**_ Password Incorrect_"

"What the…?" He checked it again – fail. But he also noticed one more thing: Rin's user account is back. So… it's Rin that changed his password!

"Rin!" he shouted at her.

"Wha~t, shota boy?" she whined as she lifted her head from the pillow it's resting on in one corner of the room (the same corner where she sat when Len deleted her user account).

"You changed my password!" he yelled at her.

Rin giggled in an evil manner. "It's a payback."

Len rolled his eyes and smirked. _I hate you Rin!_ Those words echoed in his head.

"Rin! Len!" their parents called from downstairs.

Oops. Looks like a lot of explaining to do…

**Ah~ at last! Oh no, looks like another speech and a new punishment!**

**Nya~haha I can't wait for the next chapter to start~!**

**Ah~sorry I didn't update fast enough! I'll try my best to update a lot tonight~ (yep, it's creepy dark already)**

**Feel free to review! I expect to be criticized and receive grammar lessons!**

**Sayonara~~**


	4. 3 Goodbye, Roadroller

**One is Better than Two**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Okay guys I'll really finish this chapter now! I have to before I sleep! _

_Oooooo~ I'm super excited to write this one~~ _

**CHAPTER 3**

Back at home, Len took their laptop to open his account in a social networking site. But after entering his password, he smirked because of what he saw on the screen.

"**Access Denied:**_ Password Incorrect_"

"What the…?" He checked it again – fail. But he also noticed one more thing: Rin's user account is back. So… it's Rin that changed his password!

"Rin!" he shouted at her.

"Wha~t, shota boy?" she whined as she lifted her head from the pillow it's resting on in one corner of the room (the same corner where she sat when Len deleted her user account).

"You changed my password!" he yelled at her.

Rin giggled in an evil manner. "It's a payback."

Len rolled his eyes and smirked. _I hate you Rin!_ Those words echoed in his head.

"Rin! Len!" their parents called from downstairs.

They exchanged meaningful glances as they exited the room to face their angry parents….

"Rin! Len! What on earth has gotten in you? ****! Why did you drive that ******* roadroller? Didn't I tell you not to do that? Ah~ these twins will drive me crazy!"

"Well…" Len began his explanation. "Umm… it's Rin! It's Rin's fault!"

"What the…? Shut the **** up, you shota boy!" Rin shouted at him, and she suddenly realized something. Oops. Their parents heard it.

"Rin, when did I teach you how to use such words?"

"Umm… dunno, Mum." She replied, trying to look innocent.

"Off to your rooms! You're grounded! And never expect to have a roadroller ever ever again!"

"Aw, darn," Len muttered as he ascended up the stairs with Rin to go back to their room. "This is your fault, Miss Flatty."

"Nope," Rin glared at him. "It's you that ran after the roadroller and turned it left when its supposed to be right."

"That won't happen if you didn't show it to me with its engine on in the very first place," he smirked.

"Whatever," Rin rolled her eyes and as they enter their room, the scene outside their window caught her eye. "Aw, **** Len look!"

"Wha~t?" he whined, mimicking the way Rin did earlier. He peered through the window and sighed. "That? I expect that, Rin. I know. MOm and Dad will really get the roadroller away from us."

"So, it's fine with you?"

"Nope," he smirked. "It's out of no choice. Do not forget that everything occured because of you, Queen Rin, your fault."

"I'll miss the roadroller..."

"Now we can never ride one anymore, it's all your fault!"

Rin rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Na na na~ah, bla bla bla bla~ah. I'm going to sleep now."

"G'night," Len said as he took their laptop from their closet, turned it on, and sat near the bed so Rin can see the screen very clearly. A few minutes later, Rin finally realized what he was doing with the laptop and shrieked.

"No Len what are you doing with my user account?" she grabbed the laptop and Len laughed devilishly.

"So you're awake!" he said as he tried to keep the volume of his laughing low. "You're making sure that I can't have my account back, yeah Rin?"

Rin can not answer. Len is a clever thing.

"Rin? Len? What's with the noise?" it's their mother again.

"Umm, nothing, Mom," Rin said innocently as she placed the laptop back on the bed. "Just playing." She glared at him.

"I don't think twins of your age should be playing this late," their mother said suspiciously. "Especially if you have a _different gender_."

"Mo~om!" Len whined. "It's not what you think! She just grabbed the laptop from me."

"Yeah Mom," Rin added. "He's doing something crazy on _my _laptop."

"Shut up, it's my laptop too," Len glared at her. "I can do whatever I want to it."

"I understand," Mrs. Kagamine laughed. "Oh, by the way, can you lend me your ears for sometime before you sleep? Rin? Len?"

"Go on," Len is busy with the laptop again.

"Save the laptop for tomorrow," their mother said as she took the laptop from Len and placed it on the side table. Len smirked.

"This is about that stupid roadroller," she started. "Didn't I tell you not to ride that? Why did you do it? Actually, I bought it for you because I wanted to teach you discipline – controlling yourself so you won't ride it. But turns out, you did not learn discipline and rode it instead. As a punishment, you'll never ride a roadroller. Understood? Oh, and Rin, I don't want to hear those words agin, 'kay?"

"Yes, Mom." The twins replied, already lying down on the bed to sleep. Their Mom smiled and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Good night, Rin, Len." She whispered as she closed the door.

Everything is silent until Len broke the silence.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that we did not eat dinner today?"

"Hmm? Why did you ask?"

"I'm hungry."

"That is our punishment." Rin giggled, Len smirked.

_Thank goodness their Mom is not very harsh~_

**Okie~dokie~~~ I feel like this chapter suck! Well its not very obvious but they are mourning because they can never ride a roadroller anymore! I'm just not good in showing such scenes...  
**

**Y'know what? I've a new story! It's "You are Different" and it's another RinxLen. Yeah! *chants* Len Rin Len Rin Kagamine rock!**

**Hope ya loved my story~~~ am I good, am I idiotic? Tell me!**

**Feel free to review! I expect to be criticized and receive grammar lessons!**

**Sayonara~~**


	5. 4 Prom

**One is Better than Two**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Sorry sorry I did not update! I'm sooo sorry! _

_Oooooo~ I'm super excited to write this one~~ _

**CHAPTER 4**

"Good morning, class. Before I start today's lesson, let me inform you that the school's annual ball that occurs every February near Valentine's day will be on February 13. I know that you are aware that it is only 4 days before the night so I want you to look for a partner and prepare a nice, presentable dress immediately. Do you understand, class?"

That announcement scared Len. Now Neru will keep on saying, "Go with me there, please, please, please!" to him and his peaceful life will again be disturbed.

Rin also felt the same way. Kaito had a big crush on her and he'll never stop unless she says yes. Whyyyyyy do events like that have to happen?

Now it's their break time and the four are eating together, Kaito and Len have a world of their own and so were Rin and Neru.

"Well, the gown I'll wear will be orange," Rin proudly said. "It will be a very beautiful dress!"

"Have you seen it yet?" Neru raised one eyebrow, but her eyes are still focused on her cellphone.

"Aw, Neru! Get your eyes off that stupid phone even for five seconds! Please?" Rin whined.

Neru looked at her and stared.

"One… Two…. Three…. Four…. Five! Okay, Rin, five seconds." She giggled then went back to her cellphone.

"Neru, you crazy thing!" Rin stood up and grabbed Neru's cellphone from her hands.

"Aw, Ri~in!" Neru whined. "What? Go on and give me back my phone!"

Rin don't know what she should say. She only grabbed the phone because Neru is very hooked on it and it's annoying.

"Umm… you already have a date in the annual ball?" she just asked.

"Umm, nope, now give me back my phone," Neru seized the phone from Rin. "Well, by the way, do you already have a date there Len~chan~~?"

Len looked at her and sighed.

"Come on, Kaito, I feel uneasy here," he stood up to leave and Kaito followed him. Neru pouted.

"Wait, Len! Please~~~ can you be my date?'

He did not answer. He just sighed and continued walking. He really find her annoying.

"Wow, Neru, looks like you have a chance," Rin giggled, Neru glared at her.

"Wait, Len!" Neru stood up and ran after him. Kaito decided to just go back and leave the two.

"Le~en, please?" Neru pleaded.

"Please, Neru, I already have a date," Len said, smirking.

"Tell me who!" Neru said angrily. Len did not expect that question, but he easily found an answer.

"Rin," he replied. "Mom and Dad wanted us to go together to the prom. They don't want other dates for us. But that is fine."

"You are twins, aren't you?" Neru looked at him.

"Uh-huh, but that is what we should do. I'm sorry Neru."

Neru pouted again. "Yeah, Len, I understand." She went back to the place where they (she and Rin) are once talking. Len smiled, knowing that Neru will never bug him again thinking that Rin was his date. Wait, he just said that Rin will be his date? What has gotten into him? Neru will surely ask, and since Rin is his rival, she will surely tell the truth. So he's not really free at all!

However, Neru saw Rin and Kaito talking. She knew that it's not right, but she eavesdropped.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, I already have a date," she heard Rin's voice.

"Who?" Kaito asked.

Rin paused for a moment, then replied, "My twin brother, Len."

This made Neru angrier.

"Umm, I though Len is your number one enemy," Kaito said.

"Our parents want it to happen, sorry, Kaito." Rin ran away. Neru decided to show up.

"Hear that, Kaito?" she said, following Rin with her eyes.

"Loud and clear," he replied. "You think she's lying?"

"Nope, Len told me the same thing," she said. "That Rin is his date."

"Is that so," Kaito didn't seem to like the news.

"No worries, Kaito, I have a plan," Neru said, smirking.

Back at home, Rin and Len's parents are home again. They are on a three-day leave, and that day is the last day of their leave.

"So, how is school?" their father asked.

"Fine," Rin replied. "And by the way, the annual ball is in four days."

"Wow," Mrs. Kagamine smiled. "Have a date already?"

"NO," Len replied. "And there are no plans for me to have one, because I won't go."

"Aw, my prince is a total killjoy!" Mrs. Kagamine said and Rin giggled. "How about you, Rin, who's the lucky one?"

"Unfortunately, no one," Rin replied flatly. "I'm sorry but I don't have plans to go too."

"No, you should go," Mr. Kagamine said. "That's part of life."

"If you want, you can have each other as dates," Mrs. Kagamine suggested.

The twins remembered the way they lied to Neru and Kaito back at school. Oh no, will it come true?

"We have no plans to go!" they both stood up and shouted.

"You should," Mr. Kagamine glared at them Then he motioned them to sit down.

Rin and Len glanced at each other. No! They silently settled back to their seats and sighed.

That thing they usually hear is very correct. _**Be careful of your words.**_ Now they'll have to be together for that annual dance, which they believe is worse than having Kaito or Neru as a date.

_I hate annual Valentine's dances…. _Those are the words that you'll see if you'll enter their heads.

**Nya~haha! I can't wait for the next chapter~~ that will be it! Go on, chapter 5! Lead us to the climax! But it won't turn up that fast because there is a lot to do, we have a big exam at school and I have to study. Wish me luck!**

**Please review! I want to know how I'm doing! Okay time to reply to the reviews~~**

Horrorland: Oopsie, I'm sorry, when I replaced Piko with Kaito I hadn't read your comment yet. I'm sorry! But I hope you still like my story!

AnotherVocaloidLover29: Yeah, my classmate gave me the idea indirectly~~ credits to: Hibari/Tsuna/Kaito~~

Minori-chan: Thank ya for the review and the grammar lessons~~ it sure helped! Arigatoo!

twingklypurp: Yeah, but Rin made a mistake through her mouth~~ I'll try my best to update, yet I'm still so busy, but school will end soon don't ya worry~~!

youkou-chan: ha ha, len is a lucky thing to share a closet with his dearest twin~~ he does that behind the scenes!

**Okay thanks for the reviews everyone it inspired me to try my best to update~~!**

**Feel free to review! Is there anything wrong with my grammar? Is there anything wrong with my story? Any suggestions? I want to hear from ya~!**

**Sayonara~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is an author's note. if you don't feel like reading another annoying author's note saying "I'll stop writing this" and yadda yadda yadda, then don't read. but this is important, and if you can, please do read this to avoid confusions or misinterpretations.**

So. I WON'T stop writing this, nor will I discontinue this. I'll just put this back under hiatus for another loooong time. Because I can't continue it anymore (as for now). The reason behind that is because I know I won't be able to maintain their personalities throughout the fic after not updating it for a long time, and that is never a good thing. If I change their personalities based on what I'm already used to, then that won't be good for the story. I am so sorry about that.

I hope you don't get mad at me.

But I will NEVER delete this. This is the first thing I ever posted here, and this is part of my history. So I'll never delete this, (no, not for adoption, sorry) and I promise I'll update this once I'm ready. As for now... I don't know.

I AM SO SORRY, BUT I SINCERELY AND HONESTLY VOW THAT I'LL CONTINUE THIS WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.

Please bear with me.

So... that's it, I guess? If you have any questions, mention it in the reviews or PM me please. But to make it clear, I'M SO NOT DELETING THIS NOR AM I PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION.

Sayonara... :'( I hope you understand.

(You're probably thinking, "what the heck is up to the authors? they're all 'I'll stop writing this and stuff!', right?Sorryyyyyy.)


End file.
